A Little Sister Bonding
by LoveLikeElena
Summary: How did Elena come up with her little sister's nickname? Read to find out. R/R


DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Elena of Avalor. They belong to Craig Gerber! I do however own the idea for this story.  
Enjoy!

"A Little Sister Bonding"

Elena's brown eyes opened suddenly. Hearing a wail, she frowned. Glancing out of her window, she saw it was dark outside. Lying there for a minute, the six-year-old waited to see if either of her parents or grandparents heard it too. After a few minutes passed and nobody came, the little girl sat up. Setting her plush jaquin aside, she stood. Entering the hallway, she stopped for a minute. Gazing into the darkness beyond, she steeled herself and pressed on. It didn't 'scare her much anymore. The sound of her baby sister still crying spurred her onward. Following the sound, Elena pushed open the door to the nursery. The crying sounded louder now that she was in the same room. The nursery was painted a bright purple. A pink blanket with stars was around the baby lying in the cradle. Walking over to the cradle, Elena peered down at her baby sister. She was tiny, with brown hair already growing in. She was wearing a purple and pink outfit with jaquins on the front. Continuing to stare down at her, Elena was mesmerized. Both girls locked eyes with one another. In that instant, a warm feeling spread through Elena's body. It felt like sunlight and a warm breeze all at the same time.

"Hola. Do you remember me? I'm Elena. I'm your big sister. I wish you had a name. Mami and Papi said I could help pick one for you. I've been thinking hard. I want it to be special. Mami says names are importante." As she spoke, she noticed her baby sister was still looking at her.

Just then, Elena heard the sound of thunder in the distance. As the rumble got louder, she shuddered.

"I don't like thunder," she admitted, "it's loud and scary!"

As though agreeing with her, the baby let out a cry, followed by a wail.

Elena frowned.

"Esta bien. You're not alone. Estoy aqui. I'm here. Your big sister's right here. I'll protect you," with that, she bent down and picked the baby up, "bente aqui," carefully, Elena walked over to the chair she had seen their mother rock the baby in for the past two weeks. Sitting down, the six-year-old's feet barely touched the floor. Getting comfortable, Elena made sure she was holding her sister like their Mami and abuela had showed her. "I feel better now that we're together. We can wait until the storm stops in here," with that, Elena started to hum. To her surprise, the baby stopped crying for the most part. Lying her head back against the chair, Elena let her eyes close a few minutes later.

****

"Elena? Elenita, it's time to wake up," a gentle, female voice called to the sleeping girl.

Elena's eyes opened a few minutes later. Blinking, she locked eyes with her mother.

"Mami? Que estas…estaba pasando?" she mumbled while gaining her bearings.

Gabriella laughed softly.

"Nada, miel. It's tiem for you to get ready for school. Did you spend the night in here with your hermana?"

Elena nodded.

"She was crying. When nobody came, I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Gracias, mija," Gabriella kissed Elena's head. Hugging her close, she ran a hand through her hair. "Did you think of a name for her yet?"

Elena shook her head.

"It's not easy. I'll tell you when I know."

"I'm sure you will, " her mother ruffled her hair. "Okay, mijita, you need to get ready for school. Let's go so your sister can get some sleep."

Elena nodded. Turning back to the cradle, she walked over. Bending down, she whispered, "I love you. I'll see you when I come home," with that, she followed her mother out of the nursery.

*****

A few nights later, Elena rolled over in bed, unable to sleep. The baby had been crying all night. Their parents and grandparents had tried to soothe her, but nothing seemed to be working. When their mother came to check on her, Elena asked what was wrong. Her mother had explained the baby was teething.

"Will she be okay?" Elena frowned in concern.

"She'll be fine, mi Elenita," her mother lovingly assured her. She kissed her cheek, "Buenas noches. I Love you," with that, her mother left the room.

Now, as Elena listened to her sister wailing, the six-year-old sighed. Sitting up, she realized it was just as dark as it had been a few nights ago when she had spent the night in the nursery. Standing, she retraced her steps. Going inside the room, she closed the door behind her. Going over to the cradle, Elena peered inside. The baby was lying on her right side, tears streaming down her face.

"Shh, shh, esta bien, esta bien…Bente aqui," reaching in, Elena lifted her sister into her small arms. Going back over to the chair, she sat down. Getting comfortable, she started to hum. To her disappointment, it didn't calm her sister like last time. Sighing, Elena glanced down at her. "Boy, your mouth's hurting you a lot, huh? When I lost my first tooth it hurt. After it was out, I Felt better. I'll bet when your tooth comes, you'll feel better too."

The baby locked eyes with Elena, although she was still crying.

Getting an idea, Elena went with it.

"Do you wanna hear a lullaby? Mami sings it to me when I'm scared or feel bad," with that, Elena started to sing the lullaby their mother often sung to her. As her sweet voice filled the room, the baby's wails dimmed down to fusses. The minute Elena stopped singing, the little one in her arms started crying again. Elena sighed. "I'll sing it one more time." As the last note of the song faded away, Elena grinned. Maybe this time she had done it. As it happened, the baby started wailing again. Elena shook her head. Without thinking she said, "Oh Isa…you need to go to sleep. Estas cama tiempo ahora," she softly told her. "I'll sing to you one more time," she bargained. As she started the lullaby for a third time, she suddenly felt wetness on her right index finger. Glancing down, she was surprised to find her sister sucking on it. Continuing to sing, Elena prayed her sister would fall asleep. Thankfully, this time, when she was finished singing, the baby stayed quiet. "I love you, Isa," Elena whispered. "Sweet…dreams…." With that, Elena joined her baby sister in dreamland.

*****

Elena awoke to sun streaming into the nursery a few hours later. Remembering it was Saturday, she grinned. She loved weekends. She hoped one of her parents would be able to spend some time with her. As she went to stretch, a soft sound stopped her. Glancing down, she smiled as her baby sister's eyes started to open.

"Buenas dias, Isa," she softly greeted.

The baby locked eyes with Elena. It wasn't long before she started wailing at the top of her lungs!

Elena sighed.

"Oh Isa…not again…Is your mouth hurting?" with that, Elena gently inserted her finger inside the baby's mouth. To her surprise, her sister stopped crying almost immediately. "There you go…" For good measure, the six-year-old started to sing. Halfway through the lullaby for the second time, she felt someone watching her. Glancing up, she found their mother standing in the doorway. Finishing the song, Elena grinned at her. "Buenas dias, Mami."

"Buenas dias, mija. You're becoming a great big sister," their mother walked over and planted a kiss on Elena's head. "Abuela made pancakes."

Elena grinned.

"Here, I'll take your sister," with that, their mother gently lifted the baby from Elena's embrace.

"Mami, wait…" ELena warned, but it was too late. The second contact was broken, the baby let out a cry that quickly turned into a wail.

"Shh, shh, mijita, esta bien…" Gabriella started swaying back and forth, hoping it would calm her younger daughter. Unfortunately, the baby just continued to cry while glancing over at Elena.

Elena jumped up and went to her mother's side. Reaching up, she rested a hand on her baby sister's shoulder.

"Shh, shh…Isa, esta bien. I'm still here," Elena assured her.

Gabriella smiled at the interaction. It was then that what her elder daughter had just said hit her full on.

"What did you call her?" she asked.

"Isa," Elena replied.

The baby locked eyes with Elena, making the six-year-old smile with pride.

"Isa…Isa…Isabel," Gabriella smiled at both of her daughters in turn. "What do you think, Elenita?" she asked, turning to Elena.

Elena nodded, the smile growing as she looked at her baby sister, then her mother.

"Isabel. I think it's perfect, just like her. I'm going to call her Isa as a nickname," Elena decided.

"I think it's perfecta," her mother patted Elena's shoulder.

"I did it!" Elena cheered, trying not to be too loud. "I found the perfecta nombre para mi hermana."

"You sure did, mi Elenita," her mother smiled in agreement, "you sure did. I knew you would. Would you like to hold her while I get her outfit ready?"

"Sure! Gracias, Mami," Elena gently took Isabel back. Sitting down in the rocking chair once again, she grinned down at her baby sister. "I love you, Isa. You can tell me anything. I'll protect you forever," bending down, she planted a kiss on Isabel's head. Little did Elena know how real that promise would become in nine years time.

THE END


End file.
